Organopolysiloxanes have various excellent characteristics. Therefore, the organosiloxanes of various configurations have been used as a touch improver or the like which may be compounded in shampoos, hair conditioners, etc.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a polyacryl-modified organopolysiloxane that is capable of imparting excellent gloss, luster and a feeling of smoothness to hair without stickiness and exhibiting a good hair style retentivity, and is free from accumulation on hair even when repeatedly used for a long period of time and any significant problem concerning formulation thereof.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 aims at providing a hairdressing method that is capable of imparting a soft touch and a natural finish feeling to hair, firmly fixing a hair style, maintaining the hair style for a long period of time without change even when exposed to external factors (such as combing of hand or fingers through hair, wind, vibrations, etc.), and further hairdressing the hair again, and discloses such a hairdressing method including the steps of applying a hair cosmetic containing a poly(N-acyl alkylene imine)-modified organopolysiloxane to hair, shaping the hair at a hair temperature of 50° C. or higher, and then cooling the hair to a temperature of lower than 50° C. to fix a style of the hair thus shaped.